


Say My Name

by SmileyGirl7313



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileyGirl7313/pseuds/SmileyGirl7313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is pronuncing Signe's name as Signa. That's it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot, so please be gentle :)

 

_''This will never work''_

 

Jack had been sitting at his desk for the past 4 hours, trying to pronounce his girlfriends name, Signe. Apparently, as some of his fans had pointed out he was pronuncing it like Signa.

 

''How am i ever going to learn this?'' Jack thought to himself.

 

He closed the tab which was showing a list over scandinavian girls names, and the pronunciation for them.

 

How could he call himself a good boyfriend if he couldn't even get her name right?!

He had been at his computer, going through every possible tumblr post that mentioned her, and spent hours on different language sites.

 

He was tired.

He was so goddamn tired.

But he had to learn it.

 

After spending another half hour, he thought he had it.

 

''It can't get any better than this..'' He mumbled to himself.

 

He stepped out of the security of the bedroom, and stalked towards the livingroom. As he opened the door, he saw her.

 

Signe was curled up on the couch, buried in a book. She didn't seem to notice him at all.

He took a deep breath. His heart was thumping hard against his chest.

 

_''This is it.''_ he thought.

 

''S-Signe?'' he asked weakly.

 

Her head shot up. Grey eyes staring directly into blue. Jack could feel the lump in his throat grow.

 

_''Oh fuck, goddammit, Sean, you idiot, you said it wrong, stupidstupidstupid''_

 

He looked down at the floor. He fucked it up. Again.

He was so frustrated at himself, that he didn't hear Signe stand. He only noticed when she wrapped her arms aroung his waist and buried her head in his chest.

 

''wait, what?''

 

Signe smiled up at him. ''You actually learned my name''

 

''I did? Really?'' Jack was sure he had gotten it wrong.

 

''Yeah, you did'' She learned up and kissed his cheek. ''Good job Jackaroony'' she smiled

 

''Oh thank god'' He placed his hands on her hips, and smiled. ''it took me AGES''

 

The End.


End file.
